The present invention relates as indicated to amusement device for game. The closest prior art of which I am aware is U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,075 which includes a pair of abutting flexible guide ways secured to a base support which is heavy enough to remain on the floor or table during play and includes means for trapping the article of play during a certain portion of the trackway. Alternate forms utilize rigid trackways which are pivoted at the central weighted portion.